Jesse (My Babysitter's a Vampire)
Jesse (Real Name Horace Black) is an evil vampiric cult leader His plans are to raise a vampire cult in the Multi-Universe with himself as its reverend, taking revenge on humanity for burning his followers at the stake. Goals 1. Find and use The Apples of Eden for his goals which are to have vampires above other races and another plan he has concocted. In 1809, Reverend Black founded the town of Black Church, which would later be named Whitechapel. There, he was the leader of a cult of 219 vampires who terrorized the town. At some point, a powerful wizard using a deadly weapon, known as the Lucifractor, tried to wipe out all the Vampires in the area. Realizing his species was in danger, Black managed to defeat him, by having his followers distract him, while he snuck up behind and sucked the wizard dry. Black took the Lucifractor and hid it away in an old hotel, leaving a shadow beast to guard it. Eventually sick of his reign, the Humans in the town rebelled, and managed to destroy his followers by burning them at the stake. Black escaped this fate, and swore he would return and take vengeance for what they had done. He poses as a high-school student and planned to resurrect the original members of his cult, as well as amassing new members. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jesse appears here as a main villain and in a duumvriate with Garret Bobby Furgerson. He schemes to rule over all species with vampires as the top race, he is also trying find the Apples of Eden just like the heroes of Isle Tour and Blackpool and Jesse is trying to recruit new members into his cult as he considers being a vampire a religion to follow. Jesse is called by Bonmucho who learns he's pursuing the Apples of Eden and Jesse having just gotten up from his sleep gets a bit mad, but after learning of the Apples of Eden, he has Erica schedule an appointment for them. When Garret Bobby Furgerson arrives with the crew, they are surrounded by Korbean followers and vampires, Jesse calls them off and welcomes them into his home with Erica. Jesse offers a partnership in payment for alerting him and when Majorline questions the girl and the connection to the Apples of Eden. He explains to GBF about the Apples of Eden and explains to him that he allows technically anyone who wants to help him in as opposed to mere vampires. He also advises him not to go building big groups as they're drawing attention people to want them dead and not go provoking people out of fun, it's stupid and life costing. He gets a confirm on the Apples of Eden and has the Korban head with some of the members of GBF's group to find one or more. He also sends his vampire elites to go on against the other two villain teams. As GBF and his allies track the heroes, Jesse warns Junior to not sic Elza on them since they have already irked Anna. Jesse has managed to find the members Vendetta, Yin Yarn and Evil Bubblegum with help from Erica. He has something that Evil Bubblegum can help him out with. He spies on Soran and his allies and sees a opportunity for a plan to distract them and get the Apples of Eden. He also has Brauner and The Vampire Masters attack just in case. and he trusts Erica to be safe as opposed to get killed. Jesse learns that GBF reached the island and he instructs Lord Harkon to lead an attack on the Digimon and that the Korbean have made a move on the temple. Jesse captures Katz and Niju and attempts to have them tell him what they know on BlackGarurumon however they refuse to yield and when they atack Erica, Jesse has Broodwing and Bishop eat them. After that, Jesse leaves for his own mission with The Valentine Bros and Jerry with him Jesse meets Slade and Bender after giving the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad a pounding and he certainly seems to respect them and decides to test their mettle by having Jan, Luke, Harkon and Jerry get them. Jesse and Russell manage to convert a great deal of humanity to their side and empowers Erica with the corpses of the dogs. Jesse also reveals to Furgerson that he is aware of all the ways a vampire can be killed and has countered every way apart from holy water where he has to convince reverends to dump it as holy water is just a hoax as there is nothing holy about it. Afterwards he makes a broadcast calling BlackGarurumon out on using his allies and extending his offer to more humanity, he manages to get some Hydra Agents, Some Mercenaries of Daggett, and Guards of Frollo to join him. Jesse senses something, he senses the Cubile Animus was used, which it was. GBF as a result decides to go after it by heading to White Chapel which Jesse gives them a map to do. Jesse tells his allies his intel in that Lord of Darkness blocked the sun and he is going to work on destroying the balls to throw the other teams off guard. Erica informs them that there are three, so he splits his operations and get started when GBF’s allies come back with the Cubile Animus. He arrives the very instant it's found and states that he had an Eden Tracker so he could find more apples of Eden in White Chapel Church. Jesse also seems to be searching for a compass which he's having in development. Jesse gets the compass from Zoe who was subjected to his mind control powers. He comes back with the compass and Luke informs him that the base has been accomplished where he leaves for. Jan finds the temple and Jesse heads off to see it Lord Harkon tells him not to worry about Bender, Slade and the others. Jesse scolds him and points that Joker, Uka Uka, Alt. Doof,Darkwarrior, Uka Uka, Iron Queen, Terrance Lewis, Malefor, Darkseid, Dr.Weil and Sigma didn't worry and they're all dead or done with. Jesse even deducts he's the only game piece who doesn't underestimate them. Jesse, Erica and GBF arrive at the sea temple where they get off and Jesse reveals his ace regarding his plan He intends to control the forces of heaven and hell and with the compass he achieved, he can use to the stairway to heaven. He also acquired angel killing blades he he melted into bullets to use in guns. Jesse arrives on May, Isabella and Sylvester and discusses his plan to her and tells her about the Jack White Act man by a man known as Jack White as an alias who passed an act to kill all species that are a threat to humanity and that robots are the biggest ones with B.B.R being the highest one and vampires being a high one. He intends to control the forces of hell and heaven with the Apples of Eden so he can prevent humanity from hunting the species to extinction, Isabella doesn't believe this and refuses his cure. Jesse finds her determination and optimism admirable and tells her that the vampires aren't going to kill her since she is needed and Jesse regards her as a worthy adversary and wants her to prove more of it to him. Jesse tells the three of them a crucial detail that one member of BlackGarurumon's group was a sponsor of the act. Jesse tells the squad to leave as his plan is working as Vendetta tells him as , Elsa killed a angel/human hybrid called a Nephilim with angel killing bullets, King Worm hypnotized Cupid to give him the arrow. Jesse then leaves to find the stairway to heaven to complete the next part. Jesse returns to his allies with the grace of an angel which he puts in his spell and as a result he cast his spell which expels all the angels out of heaven all according meaning he took heaven down with his cunning.He and Russell sense the angels and decide to get them when the going is good, though he does exchange in song being the Phantom of the Opera. Jesse demonstrates his control over the forces of hell and heaven with the Apples of Eden to help him attack the BlackGarurumon member involved with The Jack White Act.Russell and Jesse attack The Children of BlackGarurumon and Mcdagett and make their promise that they will take his league down if he doesn't abolish his own act. He has the nurses nurse his cult to health, he read up on the bible of vampires and begins working on a spell. Jesse calls Bender and Discord and gives the duo their info on the one in charge and tries to convince Bender to rule with him on as the act will kill them both and that Robots are the biggest threats according to the act, and people kill robots anyway when they reach their expiration date and due to be recycled, that or superior models show up and it happens, they shouldn't have to die because the law says so and that they can still live perfectly useful lives. Robots are still sentient living beings that are being trashed because of the law and not by choice. Bender refuses him where he stays calm and tells him that finding out the identify will be his job and that they still have common goals. Jesse meets up with the heroes and gives them directions to the castle and warns them of tracking , why he and his allies make their own plans. Jesse looks at BlackGarurumon's activities and decides to go after Ares and see what he's up to and notices Kid's evolution. Jesse observes the death of the many and tells Russell and the vampires to have supper while giving the souls to his Cubils Anbbulis. Jesse also uses The Sinisters of Evil's train to attempt to bomb them with Macbeth and Puck with the apples of Eden he is stopped as they save Zoe, but he leaves to find Isabella who is on his trial. Jesse steals the cure that the heroes made and doesn't destory it. He puts it where Isabella, Castiel and May are and gives it to her so Isabella can fight him more evenly and wants to win fairly as opposed to dirty tricks. Cas and May join her, Jesse though lets them fight too since he knows how powerful he is. While he loses, he takes it well without a breakdown or anger which he tries to have GBF do, though GBF Jr betrays them both and Jesse's vampires are killed by the ancestor of his enemy Vice Principal Stern. He tells Erica and Russell to escape so they don't meet his fate. Jesse is revealed to be alive and he needs to talk to Bender and co. Jesse reveals he's the one who was warning Jean Grey about the Lucifractor and as a result Jesse and The B Team make an alliance to beat the villains and Jesse knowng a lot assists them in helping their friends being saved by Dukat. Jesse was released accidentally by Fat Tony and Frank went they gave the Cubile Animus to Wesker and Loki, He made himself know as alive when he and Russell save the team from Peter Pan. Jesse checks in the hospital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together. Jack interrogates Buford and nearly kills him if it wasn't Bender, Skipper, Suede, him, Connor and Knuckles stopping this. Jesse surprised at Bufrod knowing the Apples of Eden, Jesse leads the others as he knows where to go. Jesse joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Jesse arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Suede and him were attacked by Jack Whiteists. He figures out Marceline is Bender's ex and is rather surprised of it. Jesse aids the villains in dealing with Ultraman and the alien invasion where Hook, Slade, Anti Cosmo shove blue radiation into Ultraman force feeding style and it kills him and Jesse and Russell drink his blood. Slade with all the other villains Hook, Anti Cosmo, Jesse, Russell, Mr. Gold, Anarky and Theodora go through their own trial of honesty in that are they keeping things from each other. Anti Cosmo and Slade as well as Jesse and Russell are both tested on their relationship and it turns out that they really are friends which appeases the door. Jesse helps Bender and his friends defeat Paul McDageet, BlackGarurumon and The Niburu to save the Multi-Universe. Despite being the only villain alive, he doesn't decide to take advantage of the opportunity as Isabella uses her wish to also give him an multi universe he can rule over. Grateful Jesse leaves on good terms with Bender and the heroes. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Teenage Villains Category:The Undead Category:Dark Priests Category:Cultists Category:Murderers Category:Evil from the past Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Big Bads Category:Hypnotists Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Jesse's Cult Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Archenemies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Isabella's Archenemies Category:May's Archenemies Category:Dark Messiah Category:Honorable Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The Darkness Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters from the Past Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Night Vision Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses